gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cell Block Tango
Cell Block Tango 'z musicalu ''Chicago ''ukazana została w osiemnastym odcinku trzeciego sezonu ''Choke. Śpiewana jest przez Brittany, Mercedes, Santane, Tine oraz Sugar, z Mike'iem i Rory'm w charakterze tancerzy. Cell Block Tango jest drugą piosenką która pojawia się w tym odcinku. Jest śpiewana po tym jak Sue i Roz kazały pięciu dziewczynom z ND, zaśpiewac piosenkę o kobietach, które czują się słabe z powodu znęcania się nad nimi męźczyzn. Piosenka śpiewana jest przez nie w audytorium, ale jest przerywana urywkami, w których widzimy, że Cooter zachowuje się w stosunku do swojej żony Beiste nieodpowiednio. Beiste opuszcza salę w połowie piosenki zalana łzami, a trenerka Roz mówi dziewczynom, że kompletnie nie zrozumiały zadania. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie: '''Mercedes: And now, the six merry murderesses | Oto sześć wesołych morderczyń Of the Cook County Jail | Z więzienia Cook County Jail In their rendition of | i ich wersja Brittany: Uh uh! | Uh uh! Mercedes: "The Cell Block Tango" | "Więziennego tanga" Tina: ''' '''Pop! | Strzelać! Sugar: Six! | Sześć! Brittany: Squish! | Zmiażdzyć! Sugar: Uh uh! | Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! | Cicero! * Sugar: Lipschitz! | Lipshitz! * Tina: Pop! | Strzelać! Sugar: Six! | Sześć! Brittany: Squish! | Zmiażdzyć! Sugar: Uh uh! | Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! | Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! | Lipshitz! Tina: Pop! | Strzelać! Sugar: Six! | Sześć! Brittany: Squish! | Zmiażdzyć! Sugar: Uh uh! | Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! '''| Cicero! '''Sugar: Lipschitz! | Lipshitz! Tina: Pop! | Strzelać! Sugar: Six! | Sześć Brittany: Squish! | Zmiażdzyć! Sugar: Uh uh! | Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! | Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! | Lipshitz! Santana i Tina z Brittany i Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming | Należało mu się, oj należało He only had himself to blame | Tylko siebie może obwiniać If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it | Jezeli byś tam była, to wszystko ujrzała Santana: I betcha you would have done the same | Pewnie stało by się to samo Tina: Pop! | Strzelać! Sugar: Six! | Sześć! Brittany: Squish! | Zmiażdzyć! Sugar: Uh uh! | Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! | Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! | Lipshitz! Tina: Pop! | Strzelać! Sugar: Six! | Sześć! Brittany: Squish! '''| Zmiażdzyć! '''Sugar: Uh uh! | Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! | Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! | Lipshitz! Tina (Brittany, Santana, i Sugar): (He had it coming) You know how people have these little habits (He had it coming) | (Należało mu się) Ludzie czasami mają różne nawyki (Oj należało) That get you down? Like Bernie... (He only had himself to blame) | Które cię irytują? Na przykład Bernie... (Tylko siebie może winić) Bernie, he likes to chew gum, (If you'd have been there) | Bernie lubił rzuć gumę, (Jeśli byś tam była) No, not chew, pop! (If you'd have seen it) | Nie rzuć, puszczać balony! (Jeżeli byś to ujrzała) So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated (I betcha you would have done the same) '''| Wróciłam tego dnia do domu zirytowana (Pewnie stało by się to samo) '''And I'm looking for a lil' bit of sympathy (He had it coming) | Szukając współczucia (Należało mu się) And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, (He had it coming) ''' | A oto Bernie, leżący na kanapie (Oj należało się) '''Drinkin' a beer and chewin' (He only had himself to blame) | Popijający piwo i rzujący gumę (Tylko siebie może winić) No, not chewin', poppin'! (If you'd have been there) | Nie, nie rzujący, puszczający balony! (Jeżeli byś tam była) So, I said to him, I said (If you'd have seen it) | Więc mówie do niego (Jeśli byś to ujrzała) "You pop that gum one more time," (I betcha you would have done the same) | "Zrobisz jeszcze jednego balona" (Pewnie stało by się to samo) Haiz... And he did (He had it coming) | I go zrobił (Należało mu się) So I took the shotgun off the wall (He had it coming) '| Więc zdjełam strzelbę ze ściany (Oj należało się) '''And I fired two warning shots (He only had himself to blame) '| I strzeliłam dwa razy ostrzegawczo (Tylko siebie może obwiniać) '''Into his head | Prosto w jego głowę Santana i Tina z Brittany i Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming | Należało mu się, oj należało He only had himself to blame | Tylko siebie może winić If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it | Jeżeli byś tam była, nasłuchała sie tego I betcha you would have done the same | Pewnie stało by sie to samo Sugar (Brittany, Santana, i Tina): (He had it coming) I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City (He had it coming) | (Należało mu się) Spotkałam Ezekiela Younga z Salt Lake City (Oj należało się) About two years ago, and he told me he was single (He only had himself to blame) | Jakoś dwa lata temu, powiedział mi że jest singlem (Tylko siebie może winić) And we hit it off right away (If you'd have been there) | Wieć odrazu się zeszliśmy (Jeżeli byś tam była) So, we started living together (If you'd have seen it) | Zaczeliśmy mieszkać razem (Jeśli byś to ujrzała) He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, and we'd have dinner. (I betcha you would have done the same) | Wychodził do pracy, wracał, ja przygotowywałam mu drinka i jedliśmy kolacje (Pewnie stało by się to samo) (He had it coming) And then I found out, (He had it coming) | (Należało mu się) i Wtedy dowiedziałam się (Oj należało) Single, he told me. Single, my butt! (He only had himself to blame) | Powiedział mi, że jest singlem! No chyba nie! (Tylko siebie może winić) Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives (If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it) | Nie tylko był żonaty, kto wie, miał sześć żon (Jeśli byś tam była i to ujrzała) One of those Mormons, you know (I betcha you would have done the same) | Jeden z tych Mormonów* (Pewnie stało by się to samo) So that night, when he came home from work (He had it coming) | Tego dnia wrócił z pracy (Należało mu się) I fixed him his drink (He had it coming) | Zrobiłam mu drinka (Oj należało) As usual (He only had himself to blame) | jak zwykle (Tylko siebie może winić) You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic | Wiesz, niektórzy faceci nie potrafią wyczuć arszeniku Santana i Tina (Brittany i Sugar): He had it coming (Pop! Six! Squish!), he had it coming (Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!) | Nalezało mu się (Strzelać! Sześć! Zmiażdzyć!), oj należało (Uh uh! Cicero! Lipshitz!) He took a flower (Pop! Six! Squish!) in its prime (Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!) | Zerwał kwiat (Strzelać! Sześć! Zmiażdzyć!) w rozkwicie (Uh uh! Cicero! Lipshitz!) And then he used it (Pop!) and he abused it (Six!) | I potem go użył (Strzelać!) i sponiewierał (Sześć!) It was a murder (Squish! Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz) but not a crime | To był mord (Zmiażdzyć! Uh uh! Cicero! Lipshitz!) lecz nie zbrodnia Santana: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen | Stoje w kuchni Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, mindin' my own business | Kroje kurczaka na obiad, zamyślona In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage | Wtedy wpada mój mąż Wilbur w szale zazdrości "You been doin' the milkman" he says | "Pieprzyłaś mleczarza" powiedział He was crazy and he kept on screamin' | Szalony cały czas krzyczał "You been doin' the milkman" | "Pieprzyłaś mleczarza" Then he ran into my knife | A potem wpadł na mój nóż He ran into my knife ten times '''| Wpadł na niego dziesięc razy '''Brittany and Sugar: The dirty bum (Tina: bum, bum, bum, bum) | Te dupki (Tina: dupki, dupki, dupki, dupki) The dirty bum (Tina: bum, bum, bum, bum) '''| Te dupki (Tina: dupki, dupki, dupki, dupki) '''Sugar: They had it comin', (Tina: They had it comin') | Należało mu się (Tina: Oj należało) Santana: They had it comin', (Sugar: They had it comin') '''| Należało mu się (Sugar: Oj należało) '''Tina: They had it comin' all along, (Santana: They had it coming' all along) | Należało mu się całkowicie (Santana: Oj należało) Sugar: 'Cause if they used us (Santana: Cause if they used us) | Bo nas wykorzystali (Santana: Wykorzystali) Tina: And they abused us (Sugar: And they abused us) | I sponiewierali (Sugar: Sponiewierali) Santana, Sugar, i Tina z Brittany: How could they tell us that we were wrong? | Jak możesz mówić o naszej winie? Could you tell us that we were wrong? | Jak możesz mówić, ze nie mieliśmy racji? * Cicero - miasto w stanie Illinois w hrabstawie Cook *''' Lipschitz''' - nazwisko jednej z ofiar więźniarek *'Mormoni' - członkowie Kościała Jezusa Chrystusa W Dniach Ostatnich; najprawdopodobniej chodzi o najbardziej ortodoksyjny odłam tej religii zwany FLDS, w którym prawktykuje się poligamie Ciekawostki *W przeciwieństwie do oryginału, który trwa, aż 7 minut, ta wersja trwa tylko 4. Aż trzy zwrotki zostały wycięte. *''Amber Riley, która występuje w tym utworze, kiedyś występowała w zainspirowanej Disneyem porodii ''Cell Block Tango, pod nazwą Spell Block Tango '', gdzie występowała ze znanym z roli Elliota Gilberta ''Adamem Lambertem. *Jest to trzecie piosenka z Chicago '', która została użyta w serialu. Najpierw mieliśmy ''Mr. Cellophane ''w pierwszym sezonie, potem ''Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag ''w drugim. Potem w sezonie czwartym została też użyta piosenka ''All That Jazz. *Każda z dziewczyn gra inną rolę widzianą w Chicago: **'''''Tina '''jako Liz **'Sugar 'jako Annie, Hunyak, Mona **'Brittany 'jako June **'Santana 'jako Velma **'Mercedes '''jako narrator Błędy *Merdedes wita sześć morderczyń podczas, gdy tylko cztery dziewczyny występują. Filmy thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Galeria CBT.png Cell block tangio glee.jpg tumblr_m3eay1D9zE1qi50pdo1_500.gif CBT14.png cbt12.jpg tumblr_m3elclwmAp1r9uxb0o11_r3_250.gif tumblr_m3elclwmAp1r9uxb0o10_r2_250.gif tumblr_m3elclwmAp1r9uxb0o13_r4_250.gif tumblr_m3elclwmAp1r9uxb0o1_r3_250.gif tumblr_m3elclwmAp1r9uxb0o14_r2_250.gif Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Brittany Pierce Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Choke